Bloody Regrets
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: sum: After Sakura's death, their worlds were basically torn apart. Still, there are many things to be revealed. Secrets. Jutsus. True Ambitions. Tortures. And most importantly, Betrayl. [SasuSaku]Sequel to 'Sakura's Suicide'
1. Victim

**A/N: Oh my god. I am sooo sorry. But, finally, here's your chapter. I have been writing them in school, during classes. My grades are slipping but i don't care! mwahahahaa! anyways, i have gotten few reviews saying that i hate sakura. Ugh. You people are NOT in my mind. You don't know what i'm thinking! Yet, i have no clue what i'm thinking. Still, I know how this story will turn out so... yeah!(geez. deidara is stuck in my mind!)**

**summary: After Sakura's death, their worlds were basically torn apart. Still, there are many things to be revealed. Secrets. Jutsus. True Ambitions. Tortures. and most importantly. Betrayl.**

**SEQUEL TO SAKURA'S SUICIDE!!!!**

**This chapter starts off in Sakura's mind, not p.o.v., though. How? Well, her soul, actually. This is in heaven. Konoha heaven. You'll understand, though, once you've read it.**

text

_thoughts_

"talk"

_"remembered words"_

_**flashbacks**_

**partial lyrics(either by me or actual songs/poems)**

**this chapter is EXTREMELY short but, hey, its only chp1!!!**

**Bloody Regrets**

_**chapter 1**_

_**Victim**_

Blank. Thats what everything was. She could only see black. Darkness. She could feel only one thing. Pain. In her arms. Legs. Neck. Green eyes looked around. Chuckle. Her head whipped around to find the source. Tremble. Her body shook with the new-found fear. She only felt this way when she was near. Her. Replacement Hokage. Allergic to acid. Tskake.

"Finally. I've waited here for quite some time, Sakura-chan.." The words rolled effortlessly off Tskake's tounge. A gasp was heard from behind. Creek. Gates opened. Bright light poured into the small room. She found herself chained to the wall, Tskake evily smiling infront of her. Gasp.

Suddenly, a woman pushed Tskake against the wall and unchained her. Pink, hair. Black, eyes. Her eyes widened. The woman looked at her, Haruno symbol on her left side. Her lips curved upward as Sakura stood firmly on the ground.

"Sakura?" The woman warily asked. Sakura's eyes widened even more. _Mother._ She nodded. The woman's dark eyes widened, hugging Sakura.

**[So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this.

"M-mom?" Sakura stuttered, slightly shaking.

**These scars, they will not fade away.**

The woman's shoulders moved slightly, showing that she was crying. Sakura held her tighter.

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong,**

**Cause I won't stop holding on.**

"This is touching, Mrs Haruno. But, I have matters to discuss with Sakura." A slightly cheerful voice called out from outside the room. An old man walked inside, three men behind him. He had whitish-grayish hair. One man behind him had blond spiky hair. She remembered them. The first Hokages.

"Sarutobi-sama?" Sakura stuttered in disbelief. Sarutobi smiled, signaling her to come outside the room. Sakura slightly nodded, following them. White. Thats what it was outside. A white blinding light sent waves crashing down upon her, heating up her body. Golden gates stood infront of her with Konoha's symbol on the front.

**[Being found, not alone.**

**Heart sewn together.**

**Finally, let us go.**

**Its now, not never,**

**again.**

"Haruno Sakura, was it?" The Fourth asked.

"Hai"

"Is the Kyuubi still inside that boy's body? Where is the boy?"

"The Kyuubi is still inside him, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is still in Konoha. He is working really hard to become Hokage, and he might actually do that." the Fourth nodded happily.

"Good. It must stay that way.." Someone cleared their throat.

"I have matters to discuss with Ms. Haruno." A stern voice called out. Sakura turned to the voice warily. She saw an entire family, a clan. On the clothes, she saw the red and white fan that was so similar to Sasuke's.

**i think just yesturday**

**i was barely living**

**i thought i was strong**

**i knew i was only weak**

**my tears freely flowing**

**i felt my hatred growing**

**but now i know**

**how to live my life**

"Okay, and you are...?" Sakura asked, nearly flinching with their intense stares.

"I am Uchiha Fugaku," He answered, "leader of the Uchiha clan. Father of both Itachi and Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened. "I have a few questions to ask you, about my boys."

"Hai. Ask me anything you need to know and I'll tell you anything I know."

"Arigatou, Haruno-san."

"Please, just call me Sakura."

"Hai, Sakura-san. So, where are they and what are they doing?"

"Itachi is a S-rank criminal and joined the Akatsuki. Sasuke just returned from Orochimaru because he seeked power after Orochimaru laid the cursed seal upon him."

"Itachi? Akatsuki? Oh my gosh!" The woman besides Fugaku cried.

"Mikoto-chan, calm down.." Fugaku whispered as he turned to Sakura. "Sakura-san, this is my wife, Mikoto." Sakura simply bowed to them all.

"Haruno Sakura! We still have something to discuss." Sarutobi called out, as him and the other three walked towards the gates. "Come on, follow us." And with that, the five shinobi walked through the gates and into this alternative Konoha village.

**[i see white light**

**it feels so right**

**im gonna let go**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: A long wait for nothing, eh?**

**for the song in the first [ is "Emergency" by Paramore**

**the other two are both parts of a song I wrote. Not the same song, though.**


	2. Note I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY!

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! Really, I am. But, I am too busy to keep up with my stories so I will be deleting my account... Since I feel terrible leaving my stories off like this, they (New School Savior, Haruno Sister's Deadly Reunion(and the re-written version), Secret, and Bloody Regrets(Sakura's Suicide comes with it so whoever wants it can re-write it) are up for grabs! If you want ANY of them, please tell me in ANY way possible. PM or review. whatever. If you claim a story and want to see what minimal stuff I had planned, I'll send it to you along with the chapter I had written up so far for that story(if any). The unfinished stories and the stories that aren't up for grabs will be deleted. I am, once again, utterly sorry.**

**-MoonlightxVampirate**

**aka Becca**


End file.
